


As long as you can have your chance...

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes Vox Machina [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, post ep 44
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: After Vex dies and is brought back, she finds her brother in her bedroom.Post episode 44: The Sunken Tomb
Relationships: Vax'ildan & Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)
Series: Lis Writes Vox Machina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	As long as you can have your chance...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a spoiler free (through episode 45) Vox Machina fic! Keep all spoilers out of the comments!

Vex isn’t the least bit surprised to find her brother in her room when she walks in. She just sighs and shuts the door, hoping that it will deter him from walking away mid-conversation. Vax is leaning against the wall sitting on her bed, thankfully his legs are extended so his shoes aren’t on her bed. Not even twelve hours ago she had been dead in his arms, she doesn’t expect him to stray far from her, not that he would want to. She recalls what he told her after the attack on Emon, _if you’re out of earshot, you’re too far from me_. 

“How are you feeling?” Vax asks, watching her like a hawk.

She shrugs as she takes off her jacket, draping it over the back of a chair, “I mean I feel better than I did when I was dead.” 

“Don’t joke about it, Vex’ahlia,” Vax chastises her immediately. 

She ignores him and begins to take out her earrings, facing the mirror in the vanity. Her hands shake slightly as she sets them aside, she hopes he doesn’t notice, but he’s always had a keen eye. “Your hands are shaking,” he says calmly. 

“So what?”

Vax meets her eyes in the mirror, “When your hands shake it means something is wrong. I don’t have to wonder what it’s about.” 

She sighs, “Vax, it’s nothing. You’re overthinking it. I’m fine.”

“I thought we agreed there are no secrets between us.” His voice is accusatory but soft. She’s guessing he’s not looking to pick a fight with her considering all that happened. Too bad she doesn’t feel the same.

She turns to look at him, arms crossed. “You know speaking of secrets,” she begins casually. “I was talking to Keyleth earlier and she told me something _very_ interesting about the exact circumstances that brought me back. Something that you,” she lifts an eyebrow at him, “didn’t think was important enough to tell me.” 

“Vex-” He tries to put his hands out to her in a calming gesture, but she glares at him. 

“‘Take me instead’. Is that really what you said? Because that’s what Keyleth told me and we both know she doesn’t lie.” Vax doesn’t meet her eyes and when he doesn’t say anything for a moment, she presses on, her voice stern. “Why did you say that?” 

“Because you were dead.” Vax climbs off her bed and walks over to her. His eyes are sad, they have been for a while now. “Do you really think I could have sat by with you dead in my arms? Do you really think that I wouldn’t do _everything_ in my power to save you?” 

They’re both too stubborn for their own good, especially when it comes to each other. Vax may not want to fight, but she needs answers to why the hell he thought that offering his life to a goddess of death was a good idea. “You would give up your own life?” Her voice is growing louder now. 

“Yes!” He snaps.

Vex sets her jaw, “How do you know that saying that wouldn’t have killed you instantly? What if I had woken up to find my brother, my best friend, dead next to me? How is that the better scenario?”

“Because you would be alive!” Vax shouts, his voice cracking as tears well in her eyes.

She hates to see him cry and she knows he feels the same about her. She takes a shaky breath and asks calmly, “Vax, why do you think that my life matters more than yours?” 

“Because it does, Vex'ahlia.” His reply is instant, she can’t imagine how long he’s been thinking about that.

She shakes her head, at a loss for words. “Vax, I…”

He sighs, yanks on the ends of his hair, and starts to walk for the door, “Goodnight.” 

“Don’t you dare.” Vex reaches out and grabs his arm, shoving him back. “We’re talking about this right now.” 

“What’s there to talk about?” He asks. “I-I climbed out of that hole to find you dead on the ground.” Vax’s voice wavers a little bit. “I did what I had to do to save you because you are the most important person in the world to me.” Vax rubs his upper arm, not looking at her. “When I asked her to take me instead of you, I thought it would kill me where I stood. And...and it would have been worth it.” Vex can’t stop the tears that roll down her cheeks at that admission. Vax looks up at her and smiles sadly. “You have so much left to do, Vex'ahlia. You have no idea who you will become and all the wonderful things you will do.”

She walks up to him and puts her hand on his cheek, “Neither do you.”

He scoffs but leans into her hand. “I know I’m always going to be like this. This,” he gestures to himself, “isn’t changing.”

“Vax,” her voice breaks as she pulls him into a tight hug. They’re almost exactly the same height so it’s easy for her to rest her head on his shoulder. His arms tighten around her as she starts to cry harder, just like she knew they would. 

“Why are you crying, stubby?” Vax rubs her back a little. The use of the affectionate nickname makes her smile a little.

Vex sniffs, “Because you’re too fucking stupid for your own good.”

“So you’ve told me time and time again,” he laughs. Vex doesn’t join in.

“I love you.” 

He sighs and hugs her a little tighter, “I love you too.” After a moment he asks, “Are you actually okay?” 

She sighs and steps out of the embrace, wiping away her tears. She gives him a sad smile, “I will be. I have a lot to think about and a lot to come to terms with.” 

Vax runs a hand over her hair and kisses her forehead, “Okay. You’ll come find me if you need anything.” 

“I’m willing to bet you won’t be far,” she smiles. 

He rolls his eyes but doesn’t contradict her. “Goodnight, Vex’ahlia.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated (but keep them spoiler free), I love hearing what you guys think!
> 
> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
